Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan
by Arashi hetalia
Summary: Fatima buscando unos documentos se da cuenta que quizás no solo su hijo sea el único lazo que la une a Yao ( Crack paring ChinaxNyoPortugal) para el foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?"


Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan

One shot

 _ **Hey ¿como estamos ? Espero que bien bueno antes de que me coma el tiempo decidí entregar de una vez el reto trimestral este sera un poco diferente ya que tocara un tema un poco delicado que es el divorcio espero sea de su agrado**_

 _Hetalia no me pertenece pertenece a su respectivo autor Hidekaz Hiramuya_

 _El presente one shot participa en el reto trimestral "Baúl de los recuerdos" del foro " yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?_

En la península ibérica no dejaba de llover precisamente ese día Fatima Da Silva la representación de Portugal buscaba algunos documentos entre sus cosas y quizás encontraría algunos cachivaches de los que podía deshacerse.

—vaya aquí hay demasiadas cosas quizás pueda deshacerme de unas cuantas — dijo con tranquilidad cuando encontró su antiguo traje de pirata cosa que le recordó su travesía por el nuevo mundo en especial cuando conoció al padre de su hijo menor

 _Flashback_

 _Había sido una travesía difícil Fatima logro llegar a salvo aunque sabia que era territorio hostil se acerco al lugar buscando a la representación de China. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que lo hayo_

— _supongo que usted es la representación de Portugal aru — dijo el chino con serenidad_

— _ah si mi nombre es Fatima Da Silva por favor no me hable de usted — sonrió divertida ante la cordialidad del chino quien la miraba con cara de ¿en serio? , dejando eso de lado había que reconocer que era una mujer hermosa hasta donde el tenía entendido no comprendía como una dama tan linda podía estar en una expedición tan peligrosa_

 _El tiempo paso parecía que había mucha cercanía entre ambos los dos habían logrado una relación unilateral entre ellos como naciones y como personas una gran amistad que con el tiempo se convirtió en algo mas_

 _Fin del flashback_

—¿ que nos paso Yao? — se preguntaba con algo de tristeza dio un largo suspiro y siguió con lo suyo buscando sus documentos hasta que encontró algo mas — ah ... Su primer juguete — se trataba de un caballo de madera perteneciente a su hijo Yao se lo había dado cuando nació esa pequeña alegría

 _Flashback_

 _Se veía a un bebe de rasgos asiáticos y europeos jugando con el caballo de madera felizmente en ese momento debían elegir su nombre aunque el superior de ella había exagerado un poco ya que una enorme lista era la que había sacado con varios nombres pero al parecer ninguno le gusto_

— _¡ buaaaa buaaaa! —lloraba el niño con cara nombrecito que le daban_

— _parece que no le gusto ninguno señor_

— _¿tienes una mejor idea ?_

— _umm — la portuguesa lo pensó un segundo hasta que sugirió algo —¿ que les parece Icaro ? Es un buen nombre_

— _¡ buaaaa buaaaa!_

— _parece que tampoco le gusto el tuyo aru_

— _¿tu que sugieres Yao?_

— _umm_

 _Después de un largo rato de esperar a Yao se le ocurrió finamente un nombre era un nombre japones Japón se lo había sugerido debido a que seria su primer hijo_

— _Shun aru_

— _¿Shun? Veamos — se acercaron al pequeño — Shun_

— _ji ji ji — reía el pequeño_

— _parece que le gusta aru muy bien tu nombre sera Shun aru_

 _Fin del flashback_

—vaya y pensar que nos costo mucho trabajo elegir un nombre tan simple — río ante ese recuerdo aun así siguió con lo suyo

pronto encontró otra cosa era algo que puso fin al matrimonio pero no a su alianza después de todo eran naciones y como tal tenían que obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores pues Inglaterra había hecho trato con China por suerte cuando nació Hong Kong ella ya se había separado de Yao debido a las guerras *suspiro* — hay tiempos que no volverán ¿verdad Yao? ¿acaso Shun es el único lazo que me une a ti?

 _Flashback_

 _Alice había traicionado la alianza después del nacimiento de Hongkong llevándose al niño consigo sin permitir que Yao interfiriera un poco en su educación aunque las cosas con Fatima habían sido distintas ya que ambos habían educado a Macau no querían ponerlo en riesgo por lo cual la custodia definitiva fue de Fatima ella había dejado a Yao verlo aunque el chico había crecido con una pequeña crisis existencial por ambas culturas astutamente fusionó ambas aprendiendo los idiomas de sus padres y las tradiciones de ambos asi fueron las cosas hasta que se independizó ambos el 20 de Diciembre de 1999 aunque ayudando a su padre en la economía de China y visitando a su madre de manera constante_

 _Fin del flashback_

—se ha convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho *suspiro* tan malos padres no fuimos Yao — en ese momento sonó el teléfono se trataba de su actual superior dándole el aviso de la próxima cumbre mundial dio un largo suspiro de resignación ya que sabia de que hablaría esa junta el calentamiento global que si Rusia ayudo a Trump a ganar que el muro fronterizo el estado islámico o la nueva ley antiinmigranres de siete países árabes— quizás a Yao le gustaría recordar viejos tiempos después de todo debe estar consternado por la traición de Rusia — la mujer sacó su álbum y se fue de ahí quizás donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan

Fin

 _ **No se si esta pareja sea crack pero me gusta pensar en ellos como los padres de Macau en fin hasta aquí el reto deseenme suerte ciao y hasta la pasta**_


End file.
